dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Last of the Legion
} |name = Last of the Legion |image = Last of the Legion.png |px = 270px |start = Captain Garevel (Throne Room) |end = Lower Reaches (Kal'Hirol) |location = Knotwood Hills, Kal'Hirol |previous = The Awakening (quest) |next = Various |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Last of the Legion is a main quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Captain Garevel reports that two hunters, Colbert and Micah, has stumbled across an entrance to the Deep Roads and a cave full of darkspawn. He suggests that this matter needs to be investigated. Walkthrough City of Amaranthine Proceed to Amaranthine and interview Colbert near the entrance to the city. He will show you the location of a chasm in the Knotwood Hills. The quest journal and the world map will update accordingly. Knotwood Hills and Kal'Hirol After descending into the chasm of the Knotwood Hills, the Warden-Commander encounters Sigrun, a female, dwarven Legionnaire Scout, who can join the party before further venturing into Kal'Hirol. Within Kal'Hirol, another Legion of the Dead member, Jukka, informs you of the broodmothers before dying shortly afterwards. Across the bridge, where you meet a small group of deep stalkers, you can find an containing Ancient Boots, which later become Greaves of Hirol's Defense. At the courtyard, if Sigrun is in the party she will tell you that most places that dwarves built have secret entrances into the main chamber. On the left of the courtyard is the switch to the secret passage. Using the side entrance avoids the pressure plate traps that line the Entrance Chamber. Without Sigrun in the party, there is no possible way to enter the Side Entrance. .}} Kal'Hirol - Main Hall Within the main hall at the Entrance Chamber (16 traps, disabling earns a total of 480 XP, but 2 may be difficult or impossible to detect), the next encounter is with the Golem Master, a darkspawn emissary who commands golems. He carries a Golem Control Rod, which the Warden-Commander can use on the Inert Golem which is semi-embedded in the left wall of the hallway to the East. Follow the Inert Golem to an encounter with an Emissary on top of a trap-laden stone bridge. At the Southern end of the bridge is a , while the Northern side loots some containing Masterpiece Paralyze Rune Tracing and Paragon Paralyze Rune Tracing. Descend down past some ghost dwarves fighting a battle. The Commons is the next area, where a ghost bearing the likeness of Dailan is on a platform and is addressing a crowd of dwarves. Head southwards towards the Slums, where on the immediate right (westerly) is the Cracked Breastplate (Breastplate of Hirol's Defense), Paragon Cold Iron Rune Tracing and Masterpiece Cold Iron Rune Tracing and, after battling some corrupted spiders, on the left (easterly direction) is the Codex entry: A Scout's Report. Head further southwards from the Slums to the southernmost point of the map, where there is a group of darkspawn including a Disciple Scout and genlock emissary. The Gravity Trap Plans and a Moldy Journal (Codex entry: Dailan's Journal) are located here. Continuing on north-east there will be 2 dwarven ghosts talking and straight ahead will be a containing Lyrium Sand. Beside this room, to the north, is a room with the , Paragon Immunity Rune Tracing, Masterpiece Immunity Rune Tracing and a wall carving for Codex entry: The Fortress of Kal'Hirol. Continue to the other side of the Commons, but before entering the Trade Quarter, head north to battle a hurlock emissary who drops the Shattered Maul (Valos Atredum) and the Staff of Vigor. In the middle of the room there will be stairs leading to a chest that contains Sureshot Bolt x20 and a Expert Silverite Rune. Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter In the Trade Quarter, after the cinematic cutscene immediately on the left is Paragon Hirol's Shrine, which contains the Codex entry: The Paragon Hirol and with the Girdle of Kal'Hirol inside. Disturbing the sarcophagus will activate three Steel Golems. To the right of the sarcophagus there is a pile of on the ground which contains Elemental Rune Tracing. The next rooms contain Invading Hurlocks and Hurlocks in-fighting. The southern room contains a Commemorative Marker (Memories of the Stone side quest) and also Greater Stamina Draught Recipe, Partha and a Broken Sword (Kallak). leading The Architect's forces.]] Head north across the stone bridge and in the chamber on the left there are the and Lyrium Sand. Backtrack and head north down the steps to the Forge area. The containing Iron Ore for Elemental Requirements is located here. Across the lava bridge, are the Masterpiece Flame Rune Tracing, Paragon Flame Rune Tracing, Damaged Axe (Heirsplitter), a Lyrium Bucket (which is used to initiate a discussion with Anders), and the Repair Equipment golem for fixing the various damaged items picked up. The next area is the Prison with a lone human prisoner, Steafan. Freeing him grants you a Masterpiece Flame Rune. In the next room are some childer hatchlings and to the south of this room is a runestone puzzle, which will grant the Gauntlets of Hirol's Defense and Nature's Blessing once complete. To complete the puzzle basically entails matching the floor rune to the wall rune by clicking on any two runes in quick succession to swap them. Backtrack and continue west along the childer-infested passage, whilst collecting the Helm of Hirol's Defense, Masterpiece Stout Rune Tracing, Paragon Stout Rune Tracing, and from the Treasury, before ending up in a room with multiple routes - a passage north to the map's starting point, an exit returns to the Knotwood Hills (which you should probably use, since there is a bug/glitch associated with Sigrun's Joining), and the last exit continues to the Lower Reaches. Kal'Hirol - Lower Reaches In the Lower Reaches, the Warden-Commander faces The Lost and his Inferno golem simultaneously. The golem drops Inferno Golem Shell for Golem's Might and the Lost drops the Staff of the Lost. Further along the passageway, three broodmothers await. You cannot engage them in direct combat, even with ranged or AoE attacks. Instead, all that is needed is to break two of the four chains suspended above the broodmother pit; this drops a massive lyrium storage container on them, killing them. If Sigrun is in the party, a dialogue will start, providing an opportunity to recruit her or let her go. Rewards * 1000 XP - finding Colbert and getting location of Knotwood Hills * 3500 XP - finding Sigrun and learning about the darkspawn army in Kal'Hirol * 3500 XP - finding the invading forces in the Trade Quarter * 6000 XP - after killing the 3 broodmothers Side quests - unmarked optional side quest Notable items , source: , source: , source: and , source: , source: , source: Optionals , from Cracked Breastplate , source: - opens after solving the Runestone puzzle , source: , from Ancient Boots , from Damaged Axe , source: in Treasury , source: various , from Broken Sword , from Shattered Maul , source: - opens after solving the Runestone puzzle , source: Notable for companions: , source: , source: , source: , source: , source: Craft recipes Herbalism Trap-Making Runecrafting Bugs * If Last of the Legion is the last of the three main quests to be completed before the battle for the Keep or Amaranthine, you will not be able to make Sigrun into a Grey Warden. A workaround is take the exit back to the Knotwood Hills at the end of the Trade Quarter and induct Sigrun into the Grey Wardens before returning to complete Last of the Legion. * There is a graphics bug that sometimes happens, the result of which is that after the Warden has broken a chain to kill the Broodmothers, the characters' arms will look as though they have their weapons drawn even when they are not. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening quests